


Obsession

by Severely_Lupine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Humor, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-23
Updated: 2009-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-03 14:51:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severely_Lupine/pseuds/Severely_Lupine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's getting very hard for Draco to live in the same house with those two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obsession

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Callywaggy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callywaggy/gifts).



Draco had had enough.

The relentless thumping at all hours of the night nearly had him falling asleep at his desk at work.  He was sick of having to worry which bare arse had been pressed against every piece of furniture he sat on.  And the smell . . . Couldn't they at least cast a few Scourgifies in their wake?

Ever since Granger—sorry, _Stepmother_—had moved in, his father had become completely obsessed.  Things had gotten out of hand.  He needed to confront them about it.

When he walked by their room and heard Granger's squeals, he couldn't stop himself.  He barged in.

"That's enough!" he yelled.  "Other people live in this house, you know!"

Granger looked at him quizzically.  "What are you talking about?"

"The rabbits!" Draco shouted.  "They're everywhere!  Who on earth needs this many bloody rabbits?"

Granger clutched the tiny fluffy white thing in her arms closer to herself.  "Draco!  They can hear you, you know!"

"Really, Draco," said his father smoothly, looking positively ludicrous with one lop-eared bunny in each arm, shedding on his designer robes, "it's just a hobby.  Besides, the new Minister is a rabbit fancier, as well.  Have you any idea the influence with him I gained with a single well-placed Angora?"

"And you can't tell me these aren't the cutest things you've ever seen," Hermione said reasonably, pointing a Dwarf Hotot at him. 

Draco stood there, looking at the small fluffy bunnies littering the floor.  One of them hopped onto his foot and started nibbling at his boot. 

He sighed.  "Fine."  He bent down and picked up the one on his foot, determinedly not noticing it was the softest thing he'd ever felt.  "But I'm taking this one!" he snapped, turning to leave.  When he reached the door, he stopped, looked over his shoulder, and added in his nastiest, most petulant tone, "And I'm naming him Boris!"

Just before the door slammed behind him, Granger called out helpfully, "That one's a girl!"

"Hmph," Draco huffed, and headed for his study.  "Come on, Boris."

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt I was given was: Hermione\Lucius Draco is appalled that they are "breeding like rabbits".  
> I chose to selectively ignore the word 'like'.


End file.
